Sara's Crossword
by melody425
Summary: Sara has to find a way to explain to Grissom how she feels now that she is back in Vegas. Spoilers for most seasons. I do not own any CSI characters. Please review! Sorry for lack of updates until now! Enjoy!
1. Sara's Crossword

Sara walked into Grissom's office with her usual long strides, but this was only the third time she had walked into his office since she had left. There he sat silently, his nose in paperwork, like no time had passed.

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hey," he replied.

"Wendy said I could go on my break now. Do you want to come with?"

"Sorry dear, but I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on."

"Okay," she sighed.

"I'll see you at home later," he said as he moved his eyes back down to his paperwork.

Sara took that as her cue to exit. She thought about turning around to say good-bye, but he probably wouldn't even look up and she hadn't been too good with good-byes lately. She knew that she should have said good-bye to him and the whole team before she left three months ago, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was afraid that if she said good-bye, it would either mean that she would be gone forever or that they'd resist and she'd end up staying. Although she missed them all, especially Grissom, while she was away, she really did need to get away. In her ten years as a Crime Scene Investigator, she had never willingly taken a break, except for those few fun days she and Grissom had taken off during the honeymoon period of their relationship. After Grissom left for his sabbatical, she went back to being her regular self and when he came back so did he. Yes, their relationship was a little strained because he left, but she mostly understood why he left.

So, why couldn't he be a little more understanding about why she left? However, he had at least said good-bye. She wasn't proud of how she left, but she learned so much when she was gone. She learnt that she could no longer be a CSI, but still wanted to be in the forensic field. So, when she heard about the continuing education classes at San Francisco College for becoming a lab technician, she decided to take a chance. She knew that when she returned to Vegas, she would no longer be working closely with her fellow CSI's, but on swing shift she didn't really either and she survived…sort of. At least being in the lab she could see Grissom more and even work the nightshift, since he wouldn't be her supervisor anymore, that is if he'd take her back after all this. They had talked on the phone a few times and he seemed to be doing okay. They mainly talked about simple things like the weather, even during their first conversation apart. She called him the next day from her mom's house and he sounded relieved, but closed off.

Sara knew that Grissom would have a wall up around his heart when she came home; she had really hurt him. She had hoped though that once she told him the whole story and they had time to be themselves again, his wall would crumble. She had been home for almost a month now and the wall was as strong as ever. He was pleasant and loving to her, but in an untrusting way and that bothered Sara. He was no longer open to her with his feelings; he had resorted back to the way he was when she first came to Vegas. She had tired romantic dinners, and heart to heart talks, but neither helped; neither of them were Grissom. She needed to find some way to show him how she felt in a way that he would understand. At first, she thought about doing something with bugs, but then couldn't figure out what she'd do with them. If they would only stay still and not crawl, she could have written, "I'm sorry, I love you," but they'd most likely just crawl all over her. Sara's second idea panned out. It hit her when she was visiting Greg in the break room during her break and Grissom came in with a crossword puzzle in hand as usual.

A crossword puzzle would take time and effort for Sara to create, but she was more than willing. She wanted to have her old life with Grissom back, back when he trusted her. Sara did know though that if she was going to complete this crossword anytime soon, she'd have to enlist some help. Sara knew she could go to her former CSI team to help, but would they be able to keep their mouths shut?


	2. Catherine's Clue

Sara's first thought was to go to Greg, but she was worried that he might spill the beans to Nick and Warrick before she got to them. Sara's next choice was Catherine. Even though Catherine sometimes spread gossip around the lab, she was a good friend to Sara and would keep it a secret when she learned how important this was to Sara.

"Hey Cath," Sara smiled as she walked into the lab where Catherine was sorting evidence.

"Hey yourself. I know I've said this already, but it's nice to have you back," Catherine smiled in return, "I was starting to get sick being around all these boys alone!"

Both women shared a warm laugh.

"Listen Cath," Sara decided to just cut to the chase, "I need a favour."

"Sure, shoot."

"Well, since I came back…things with Grissom and I have been different…"

"Yeah, I've noticed," Catherine gave her look of sympathy, "he seems to have resorted back to keeping his head in his microscope.

Sara nodded sadly.

"So, do you want me to talk to him or…?"

"Actually, I have a little art project in mind for him to help him realize that I still love him and to try and regain his trust."

"Oh," Catherine exclaimed, instantly intrigued, "what is it?"

"Well, I hope this doesn't sound stupid," Sara said awkwardly, "but I was thinking of making him a crossword puzzle…"

"Sara," Catherine sighed, "that's an excellent idea. It's a sure fire way to get through to him. He treats the New York Times crossword like his baby!"

"Believe me, I know," Sara rolled her eyes, "Anyway, I need help creating clues for the crossword. I've found this great website that will put it all together for me; I just need the words and hints."

"What kind of clues are you looking for?"

"Anything that has to do with him and me."

Catherine squinted her eyes in thought.

"I know that everyone will think that I am the best source for information since he is my fiancé, but I want an outsider's look on our relationship because…"

"Hold it a second!" Catherine practically screamed, "You're engaged!"

"Oh crap," Sara closed her eyes in dismay, "Grissom didn't tell you he proposed?"

"No! When did he propose!?!"

"Uh…" Sara thought, "a couple of weeks before I left. He said he was going to tell you. We were going to have you be one of our witnesses…So, he didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Damn," Sara mentally kicked herself, "okay Catherine, you have to promise not to tell anyone. I'm already in the doghouse with Grissom; I don't need to be kicked out of that too."

"Okay," Catherine said as she wiped the big smile off of her face, "I promise, but you and I are going to have to go out for drinks after shift where you fill everything in!"

"Okay," Sara whispered, "just keep your mouth shut."

Catherine gave her a reassuring smile as Sara went to open the door to leave.

"Oh Sara, wait," Catherine called as she turned around, "what did Grissom once give you to apologize for his carelessness?"


	3. Nick's Clue

Sara set off in search of Nick as she thought about Catherine's clue. One time when Sara felt like she was getting no respect from Grissom and asked for a leave of absence, he sent her a plant. A plant to a normal eye would seem dull in comparison to flowers, but it was true, Sara liked vegetation. She liked plants because they lasted longer than flowers. She and Grissom still had that plant which was a Verbascum, they kept it in the corner of the work desk that they shared when they had to bring paperwork home with them.

Sara was so deep in thought about the Verbascum that she almost walked right past Nick who had his head buried in a case file.

"Hey, Nick?" Sara asked cheerfully.

"Oh, hey Sar, what's up?"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," Nick said as he closed his file folder.

Sara gently took his arm and pulled him into the locker room and closed the door. Nick had a very confused look on his face.

"Sorry," Sara began, "I just didn't want anyone overhearing…"

"Overhearing what?" Nick prodded.

"I need your help with something."

"Okay, but I'll need a little more detail than that," Nick smirked at her and she smirked back.

"Well," Sara said turning serious, "Grissom and I haven't been on the best terms since I came back."

"Hmmm, he seems happier than before, but not as happy as I thought he'd be when you came back."

"Yeah, exactly," Sara sighed, "I'm still earning back his trust."

"How can I help with you that?" Nick asked curiously.

"Well, we all know how Grissom loves crosswords, so I thought I'd make him one, kind of like a reconciliation present.

"Oh, that's a cool idea. How are you making it?"

"I found a free website where you just type in the words and hints and they arrange it all."

"Nice, now do you need my computer to make it on?"

"Well," said Sara contemplating, "that wasn't what I was going to ask, but yeah, I guess I do. I definitely can't work on at home because Gil spends so much of his time in the office…" she said to herself more than Nick.

Nick just smiled.

"What?" Sara narrowed her eyes on him.

"It's just nice to hear you call him "Gil" after all these years."

Sara rolled her eyes in a playful way.

"Nick, you do realize that I've called him Gil before just not at work, but now he's not my boss, so…"

"I know. I get it. I was just trying to be nice.

Sara gave him a small thankful smile.

"So, what other favor do you need?"

"I need help with making up hints…"

"Hmm…"

Sara could tell that Nick was actually taking this seriously.

"It could be anything about us as a couple, or me, or him…"

Nick eyebrows went up.

"I don't know if this will help, but when you were gone, we had an interesting conversation about poetry one day while walking to the break room. Did he ever write you poetry?"

Sara smiled.

"Thanks Nick. That's perfect."

And with Nick's appreciative nod, she was out the door.


	4. Clue From Brass

The sonnet Grissom sent her, well, meant to send…hopefully…was the best gift a guy had ever given her. When Grissom came back from his sabbatical, Sara eagerly welcomed him, but was still a little ticked off that he had only sent her the cocoon while he was away. She was upset that he felt he didn't have the time to write her a quick note, but then she found that envelope. The words that he wrote were honest and really expressed how he felt. Basically, he didn't write crap that he thought she would want to hear. Thankfully, Grissom had never been a smooth talker. After she read it, Sara was afraid the he'd find out and be embarrassed or upset over her finding it, but as time went on and she thought about it, Sara came to the conclusion that he placed it there for her to find. Grissom did get a little scatter brained at times, but never so much that he would leave something of that importance on her bedside table, unless he wanted her to find it. Grissom never asked about the letter and Sara never told him she read it, but after that night, things became even better between them than what they were before he had left.

Sara had just finished reciting Shakespeare's 47th sonnet as she knocked on the door to the office of Captain Brass.

"Sara! Hey, how are ya?" Brass said with a smile.

"Not bad and you?"

"Better now that I get to see you! Lab techs hardly ever make it over to PD and now you're a lab tech!"

"I know, I do miss coming over here," expressed Sara with a hint of sadness.

"You don't miss the cases though, do you?" Brass reasoned.

Sara pursed her lips and shook her head.

"So, is this a friendly visit or something to do with work?" Brass inquired.

"Well…" Sara began, "kind of both. You see, I'm…"

"Making a crossword for Grissom to help add trust back into your strained relationship?" Brass mused.

"How did y…"

"Catherine gave me the heads up."

"Ugh," Sara gritted her teeth, "has she told anyone else?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I knew when I asked her I was risking it being spread around the lab…"

Jim chuckled.

"To be honest Sara, its better that she gave me the heads up because I've had a little time to think of a clue and it's a good one."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, you first have to promise that you won't strangle me…"

"Why?" Sara slowly questioned.

"Because my clue comes from a conversation you two had a while back that I eavesdropped on…"

"Brass!"

"Hey! I couldn't help it; it was at that crime scene of the accidental double death by chainsaw."

"Oh…" Sara said as she recalled the case in the head.

"I was just about to make a snappy entrance with a joke when I heard you telling Gil about how the case reminded you of how you two first met."

"Oh…" Sara said again, but this time lowering her head a little to conceal a blush.

"Yeah…" Brass added.

"So you knew at that point we were together?" Sara asked a little timidly.

"Huh," Brass laughed, "I've always known there was something between you two and hearing that conversation just confirmed it for me."

"I see, well I think I'm going to now leave this awkward situation…" Sara said hurriedly as she made a beeline for the door.

"Sara wait! You still need my clue!" Brass called out.

"Oh right," Sara sighed as she turned around.

Brass cleared his throat and then in a very official voice proposed, "Where did you two meet?"


	5. Warrick's Confusing Clue

Ah, yes, that fateful Forensic Academy conference. The first time young Sara Sidle met the distinguished Doctor Gilbert Grissom. During that conference they both found it hard to take their eyes off of each other. She asked intelligent questions and he gave intelligent answers. There was an instant attraction.

As Sara thought back to the mangled journey that eventually led them to be together, she walked by the break room and noticed Warrick sitting with a cup of coffee reading a Sports Illustrated magazine.

She lightly rapped on the doorframe and watched his head look up to hers.

"Mind if I bug you?" she said smiling.

"You can bug me anytime," Warrick said beaming back.

Sara entered the room and walked over to the chair opposite Warrick's and sat down. It was a unique feeling to her because the last time she had sat in that silver chair that faced the refrigerator, was her last day as a CSI many months ago.

"So, how've you been?" Warrick asked with a genuine interest.

"Pretty good thanks."

"How are you adjusting to lab work?"

"Not badly. It gets a little repetitive sometimes, but Wendy and, surprisingly Hodges, have been really good with helping me out."

Warrick chuckled. "Yeah Hodges has certainly changed since he started dating Wendy. He doesn't seem to be as much of a kiss up and his people skills have improved immensely."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sara, "He has changed. I still can't believe they're dating though! I knew Hodges had a thing for Wendy, but I never thought she'd reciprocate those feelings towards him."

"Love is a mysterious creature," quoted Warrick in a bluesy voice.

"Speaking of love…" Sara began.

"Ah, right, Nick said you'd want to talk to me about something. You're making a crossword for Gris?"

"Jeez! Can anyone keep anything confidential in this place?"

"Well," Warrick laughed, "it's not like it's apart of a case or anything."

"True," Sara sighed, "so you will help me?"

"Help you with what?"

Sara spun around in her seat so fast because that was not Warrick's voice. She knew whose voice it was before she saw him.

"Gil!" Sara exclaimed, "I thought you had a lot of paperwork to do…"

"I do," he said, "but I'm taking a short coffee break. I thought you'd be in here. I was thinking we could have coffee together, but what do you need Warrick's help with?"

_Oh, perfect,_ Sara thought, _he wants to have coffee now of all times!_

"Well," Sara said looking at her watch, "sorry hun, but I seriously have to get back to work. My fifteen minute break is almost up."

"Oh," Grissom stated, a little disappointed, "well, have a good afternoon." He came to her side, knelt down, and kissed her on her left cheek.

She gave him a small smile as she stood up from the table and headed for the door.

"Sara, wait!" Warrick said quickly. "I'll definitely pick up a **veggie burger** for you if I get called out."

Sara furrowed her brow for a second and was about to question him, when she realized he gave her his clue, but in code.

"Oh, thanks Warrick," Sara nodded appreciatively. She continued walking out the door and caught a glimpse of Grissom, who seemed to be satisfied with Warrick's answer.

_Thank God that Warrick is crafty and that Grissom sucks at communication._


End file.
